Linstead Oneshots
by Linstead2393
Summary: A collection of Linstead one shots based off of the show, my own ideas and your requests. Rated T-M
1. Chapter 1

**So, I'm starting a oneshot series and would love your requests for ideas. If you have any prompts, leave a review with your idea or message me. Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

*Jay tells Erin he got drafted back into the Rangers

Jay's fingers tremble as he holds the letter between them. The words on the page echoing through his head like a bad dream, one that he can't wake up from.

 _You have been assigned an 8-month tour in Afghanistan with the U.S army_

Jay felt sick, like there was a tornado in his stomach, his body felt numb.

But all of those feelings intensified when he heard Erin walk through the door.

Erin.

He couldn't leave her, not right now. She needed him, almost as much as he needed her. This was the second time he was walking away from her, although not that he had a choice.

Jay got up to meet her at the door, she greeted him and she sounded like she was in a good mood. He wasn't sure if that would make this easier or not. The second her eyes met his her face fell, her features contorting into worry and concern. She stepped a little closer to him and rested her hand on his chest, looking up at him with her dark emerald eyes.

"What's wrong." She asked.

He didn't know what to say.

"I love you." He answered quietly, the words slipped past his lips before he could think of what to say.

"I know. " She smiled slighty. "I love you too."

"I have to go back." He whispered, his voice cracking slightly.

He watched the confusion wash over her features, but then the words sunk in. He heard her sudden intake of breath, her eyes filled with tears and her jaw went slack. They just stared at each other for a moment, their eyes locked and their breathing in sync. Then Erin fell into him, wrapping her arms around his torso and pressing her face into his neck. Jay just hugged her more fiercely than he ever has before, inhaling the scent of her shampoo.

So they stood there, holding each other. Because they knew it could be for the last time.

* * *

That night, Erin layed on top of Jay's chest, listening to his heart thump gently under her ear. His arms wrapped around her protectively. She knew she would miss this the most, she swore she wasn't a cuddler but with Jay it was different. She felt so safe and warm in his embrace, a feeling that would soon be no longer there.

"Promise me something. " She whispered, rubbing slow circles on his skin.

"Anything." He whispered back.

"Promise me that eight months from now you'll be right back here with me." She felt his body tense for a moment. But then she felt him exhale and bend to place a kiss in her head.

"I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

*Jay proposes to Erin

Erin lay defeated on her bed, her mom once again proving she didn't give a damn about her. She still can't wrap her head around everything that's happened today. She always knew her mom was messed up, but she never expected this.

She could still hear her fake tears, she can see her lying straight to her face. The thought made Erin's stomach twist, she rolled over and gazed at the picture sitting on her bedside table. She sat up and brought the frame closer to her face, it was her favourite picture. Jay was turned kissing her cheek and there was a huge smile and a slight blush spread across her face.

She sighed and placed the picture back on the table. She didn't want to leave him, but she also knew she had to. She couldn't make her whole unit suffer for her decision. She knew she was making the right choice for her team, for her career.

It just wasn't the right choice for her heart.

She hears a quiet knock on her door and she assumes it's Hank, telling her the detais of her new job. She opens the door and is met with her favourite pair of shining blue orbs.

"Ja-" She's interrupted by his lips, warm and smooth pressng against her own. The kiss isn't exactly gentle, it's demanding and maybe a little desperate. His hands are cradling her face while hers are resting on his chest. He pulls back slightly and just stares at her.

"When do you leave?" He asks, brushing his thumb across her cheek.

"Tomorrow." She whispers reluctantly.

"Then we've got time." He whisers back and before she has time to question him, his lips are back on hers and shes in his arms. He maneuvers his way through her apartment and into her bedroom and places her in the bed.

They can feel each others breath on their faces as Erin looks up Jay, he's propped up on his hands above her.

"I love you." He whispers and kisses her once again. She knows where this is headed. She knows she should put a stop to it, she knows they're in dangerous territory right now.

But all she does is kiss him back.

* * *

Later that nigt they lay in bed, Jay snoring quietly with his arms wrapped around Erin. She tries for the millionth time to fall asleep but once again fails. She turns to look at Jay's sleeping form, she smiles slighlty before carefully unraveling his arms from her torso amd quietly making her way to the kitchen.

She grabs a bottle of water and steps out onto her balcony. Erin leans her elbows on the railing and inhales the city air. Everything just felt like home here. The last thing she wanted to do was give it up.

Suddenly she feel a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist. She smiles when she feel him rest his chin on her shoulder.

"You escaped." He says, and she can hear the smile in his voice.

"I needed a minute." She whispers and she feels his grip tighten on her,

"You okay?" He asks, and it feels so much like before. Before she knew about Abby, before he left, before her mom murdered someone and before she took a job in New York. It felt like how they used to be, where they'd come home with takeout and watch pointless t.v and fall asleep in each other's arms. When they would banter and have easy conversation. But that was before. Like everything else in her life, that fell apart too.

"I don't think so." Erin murmurs.

She feels him exhale against her, and once again a silence falls between them. Then Jay speaks so quietly it's like he's making sure no one else could possibly hear his voice.

"My brother asked me today if we were officially broken up."

Her heart sinks at his statement, she has to clear her throat make sure her voice is strong enough to speak.

"What'd you say?" She asks, not really wanting to hear his answer.

"I said no."

A sliver of hope rises in her chest, but she pushes the feeling away.

"I would've understood...if you said yes." She admits.

"Why would I say that?" He asks, trying to get her to face him.

Erin wiggles out of his embrace and begins to pace the balcony. Her head is becoming cloudy from the million different thoughts running through her mind.

"What are we doing? " She asks, her voice coming out a little more demanding than she intended.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

She feels the anger rise in her chest.

"You walked away from me. You promised me you wouldn't leave and then you did. " Her heart rate elevates as all of her pent up emotions spill from her mouth.

"You don't just get to come back now because you feel like it. You left me when I needed you most and now that I'm leaving you miss me?" Her voice is rising with anger, her neighbors are probably hating her right now.

She stares at him, he's licking his lips like he always does when he's nervous. Jay marches right up to her until their chests are just barely touching.

"I hurt you, I know. But I can tell you it would have hurt a lot more if I would have stayed. I didn't leave because I didn't love you, I left because I needed to get better, I needed to be better. For you. And I'm better now, that's why I came back tonight. "

Erin watches him kneel and hold out a ring towards her, she hadn't even noticed he'd been holding it. Her breatch hitches when the moon hits the diamond just right and causes it to glow between them.

"This is the other reason I'm here." His voice is shaky.

Erin stands frozen in place, she's not totally sure shes breathng and she doesn't think Jay is either.

Were they ready for this? They weren't even together.

But she knew that wasn't true. They've always been together, even when they weren't _together,_ they still were. They always have been.

"Erin?" He questions softly, his voice breaking her thoughts and bringing her back into reality.

"Will you marry me?" His eyes are hopeful, that little boy glint making them shine an even brighter shade of blue.

She couldn't speak, her lungs unable to produce any oxygen. Her mouth opens but no words make it out.

"Just say yes, Erin." He whispers.

"Yes." She breathes.

* * *

Reviews and comments are appreciated. Thanks.


End file.
